Robin's Reason
by Swallow Tale
Summary: The REAL reason Robin is obsessed with Slade and wants to find him...Will he succeed. It's my first One-shot people go easy on me, k! :


Robin's Reason

Robin stood at his desk in his room looking over papers and broken pieces of Slade's weapons that he had managed to collect from previous fights. The walls around him were full of posters, pictures, magazine and newspaper clips of random things about villains, the Titans, and rumors going on in Jump City. A lamp hung from the ceiling above his head and was the only source of light in his dark room. Millions of thoughts and questions came into his mind, all of them were about one person, Slade.

Starfire entered his room with a puzzled look on her face.

"Robin, may I ask you a question?"

Robin sighed. "Make it quick Star, I'm working."

"Do you promise to answer truthfully?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Please Robin," Starfire pleaded. "You must promise be truthful with me on this."

"All right Star what it is?"

"I was doing the thinking, and I know he is evil and all but what is your true reason for wanting to find Slade?"

Robin paused.

A drop of sweat went down his forehead and for a moment his faced turned red in embarrassment.

"Well, I uh well you see Star I uh umm…can't tell you exactly."

"Please Robin, you promised to tell me! Please!" Starfire begged.

Robin bit his lip and beckoned Star to come closer with his index finger. Starfire slowly walked toward him and he looked both ways nervously to make sure no one was listening.

"Okay…" Robin whispered. "The real reason I want to know where Slade is… is because…

"Yes?" Starfire edged.

"I want to…

"Yes?" said Starfire, her eyes wide and curious.

"I want find Slade's hideout, ring his doorbell and run away!" Robin blurted out.

Starfire just stared in Robin in complete shock.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

-TT-

In the main room…

"Dude, are you serious Star? You're not just pulling my leg are you?" Beastboy asked in amazement.

Starfire shook her head,

"Uh uh."

"Robin wants to pull a ding dong ditch, on the bad guy!" Cyborg exclaimed in disbelief. "He's obsessed in finding this guy so he can pull a practical joke on him?"

"Yes, that is what he told me," Starfire said in still quiet shock.

"That sounds like something Beastboy would do," Raven commented.

"Yeah, I totally would! In fact let's help Robin do this!" Beastboy shouted happily.

"Help Robin?" Starfire questioned.

"BB's right you know it would be fun…you know just to see the look on his face.. even though he wears a mask and we can't see it but it would still be priceless," Cyborg added.

Raven pondered this childish scene in her head.

"It would be interesting."

"It does sound like fun," said Starfire softly.

Silence

Evil grins spread across the four Titans faces.

"Bring a camera so we can post it on You Tube?" Beastboy asked mischievously.

"Oh, yeah," Cyborg replied.

"Let's go get Robin," Raven said

-TT-

Three days later at Slade's hideout…

Slade sat in his throne like chair listening to the gears clanking and grinding throughout the Haunt.

His plans were always being ruined by a bunch of teenagers. He needed to destroy them but how?"

"Wintergreen," Slade called out.

An old British man in a white suit known as Wintergreen stepped forth out of the shadows.

"Yes?" Wintergreen asked.

"Bring me some tea cups so I can pointlessly smash them with my fist," Slade ordered.

Oh, great he was in one of those moods again.

Wintergreen sighed.

"Very well, sir."

He left and after a few moments of Slade being lost in his thoughts there was a

"DING DONG! DING DONG!"

That rang loud throughout the Haunt.

"Wintergreen! Would you get that." Slade ordered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"DING DONG! DING DONG!"

"Wintergreen!" Slade shouted.

There was no answer.

"DING DONG! DING DONG!"

"Fine, I'll get it myself," Slade said. He got up from his chair and made his way to the door.

"DING DONG! DING DONG!"

Slade's anger was building every step toward the door. Whoever was ringing it was really in for it.

Slade yanked the door open hard.

"WHAT!" He demanded.

But was shocked to find no one there, Slade looked in all directions with his one good eye, nothing. Then he looked down and spotted a small brown package.

"Hmmm, Now what do we have here?" He asked to himself.

Slade picked up the small box and brought it inside the haunt. He placed it on a nearby table and opened it. He spotted a note and took it out to read.

Slade read…

LOVE FROM THE TITANS.

Slade looked back in the box and that was when he noticed the ticking. He pulled out a small rectangular object and on the front of it were red numbers counting down

3…

2…

1…

"Oh, Crap," Slade muttered.

KA-BOOOM!

-TT-

The Titans watched Slade's hideout get blown up on You Tube on the big screen in Titans Tower. The five Titans on the couch were dying of laughter.

"Hey, Guys check it out! Five million hits already!" Beastboy pointed out.

That added another gush of laughter all around even Raven couldn't keep serious and cool on the subject.

"I bet everyone we know saw that!" Robin added.

"Yo man, That was fun!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"And DUDE! Did you see the look on that masked face when he opened the door! Priceless!"

"Do you think Slade will be alright?" Starfire asked with a big smile on her face.

"Probably, he is a fan favorite and he is hard to kill anyway," Robin replied chuckling with an equal smile to Starfire.

"We need to do this again," Raven said smirking.

"Yeah, and this time let's do it to Mad Mod!" Beastboy shouted out happily.

The Titans once again burst into laughter.

Here we go again.

-ST-

Just something I thought up on the spot. It's just a one shot. I hope a gave you a laugh. Hahahaha Please Review.


End file.
